


Moving on

by AmzingGay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexanders a huge jerk, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gen, James is hopelessly in love, Jefferson has a sorta downward spiral, Jefferson is very sad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but this is more about Jefferson healing, eventually James and Jefferson will get together, im sorry, like I have no idea what im doing im so sorry, per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmzingGay/pseuds/AmzingGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the small things that Thomas notices.</p><p>It's a cheating AU so there is a lot of angst, crying, and moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the small things that Thomas notices. Alex comes home late week nights, saying he had a crazy client that wouldn’t let him go, and then most weekends he would have meetings or emergency runs to the office. Now this odd behavior isn’t new to Alex, he has done it ever since Jefferson met him. Alex has always marched to the beat of his own drum; he’s hot headed and determined, and Alex never gives up. It’s one of the many reasons Thomas fell in love with him, overwhelmed by his passion for everything he cares for. It’s his jumpy nature, his tapping fingers, and how Alex periodically checks his phone. Alex slinks around, hunched over posture and fleeting glances, like he’s hiding himself from the world. Thomas was worried that he was coming down with something, but Alex assured him he was just under a tremendous amount of stress, nothing for Thomas to worry about. Thomas reluctantly backed off but continued to observe Alex with a worried gaze.

Alex has been intently staring at his phone for hours now, not paying much attention to anything but his screen. Thomas watched him from the kitchen island, peering over the lip of his coffee mug, for the life of him unable to figure out what Alex was waiting for. Thomas was hoping to enjoy a Sunday brunch with the man he loves, but Alex passive remarks on every restaurant Thomas offers, he gave up and settled on cereal. Slightly irritated, Thomas walks over with the freshly brewed pot of coffee to warm Alex’s long since cold cup, barley touched. Thomas scoops up the mug and gives a quiet huff when his husband doesn’t even acknowledge his presence. “What’s so interesting on there?” Thomas peers over Alex sitting form, his eyes catching a text conversation. Alex jumped a foot in the air, dropping his phone.  
“N-Nothing!” Alex stutteres and flails helplessly to stand up casually, knocking into the table and almost breaking a lamp. “Fuck” he grabs the lamp and flashes Thomas an innocent smile. Alex props his arm onto the back of the recliner, trying but failing to look casual. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and his index finger is twitching that Thomas, after years of dealing with Alex shenanigans, knows means Alex is nervous about something. Thomas pursed his lips, about to say something more, but Alex phone buzzes underneath the chair and Alex scrambles to get it. Alex opens the message and breaks into a small smile, something dark passing over his eyes, before looking back up at Thomas, smile disappearing and a serious look passing over his face. “Uh, work emergency! Looks like a doozy, might not be home tonight so don’t wait up for me” Alex is already sliding on his loafers and snatching his keys, like he couldn’t leave fast enough. Thomas, brows furrowed together watches as his husband rushes around, checking his appearance in the mirror by the door, wondering what the office could possibly want with Alex at 10:45 in the morning on a Sunday, but keeps his mouth shut, leaving his inquiries to fester inside him.  
“Well alright, I love y-” The door slams and Alex is gone without even uttering a goodbye. Thomas sighs and slumps down into the chair. There goes movie and dinner, I guess, Thomas rubs his face roughly. Getting Alex to spend time with him is like pulling teeth; Alex fights him tooth and nail the whole time trying to schedule alone time, claiming busy schedule or overall fatigue, and usually Thomas would sympathize but Alex is always making excuses, never making an effort to even seem like he wanted to spend time with Thomas. When Thomas does successfully get Alex to spend time with him, he is closed off and tense, leaving as soon as it is appropriate. Every time Jefferson mentions how closed off Alex has become, Alex claims he’s being paranoid and ‘suffocating him’ causing an argument to ensues. Thomas, tired of fighting over something as mundane as Alex terrible social personality, has learned to let the issues drop. 

Feeling the anger boil beneath his skin, Thomas reaches for his cell and shoots a text off to James.

To Jemmy: How long will I go to jail if I murdered him?

From Jemmy: Depends on how you do it. What he do now?

To Jemmy: He left

To Jemmy: again.

From Jemmy: I'm sorry… Do you want to come over? 

To Jemmy: Could I? I don't want to be a bother.

From Jemmy: You're never a bother, Thomas.

To Jemmy: Thank you! <3

Thomas grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As he pulled out of the parking garage he thought about Alex, and wondering if he should stop by the office and maybe drop off some lunch from Alex’s favorite restaurant. He decides against it, not wanting to leave James waiting.

\-- 

When Alex does come home, Thomas hears him kicking off his shoes and the sound of his bare feet hitting the hardwood floors. He sneaks into the room and shuffles under the covers, letting out a heavy sigh. Thomas opens his eyes and read the clock; 3:19 a.m. Thomas huffs and turns over and tries to cuddle up to Alex but Alex shrugs him off immediately. Not fast enough to keep Thomas from catching the faint scent of lavender off of Alex neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to delete this chapter and add it to the first one, but too late now. Sorry it's short, I didn't really think this through.

It’s Jefferson’s turn to do laundry, separating their work shirts from the towels and other items. Jefferson picks up Alex emerald green shirt and smiles fondly, remembering Alex face when he opened it Christmas day. Alex looked so good in that shirt, his raven black hair and his tanned skin glowing. Thomas almost throws the shirt in the pile when he notices a small red stain on the collar. Thomas tsk lightly, leave it to Hamilton to get a stain on the nicest shirt he owns, and Thomas grabs the stain remover and heavily coats the mark, scrubbing it in forcefully to work the product in. Thomas can’t think of what it might be, but after living with the man for 8 years he’s not surprised by anything anymore. He probably spilt some ink on himself, Thomas chuckles lightly at the thought. Thomas brings the shirt close to his face to look for more stains, and catches the faintest scent of lavender. Huh.

“Honey, have you seen my green shirt? The one you got me for Christmas?” Alex rounds the corner of the laundry room, and Thomas hides the shirt behind his back.

“The green one? Nope haven’t seen it; have you checked the corner of your closet?” Thomas tucks the shirt under a stack of towels.

“Yeah.. it wasn’t there. Hmm, must have left it at Johns place maybe.” Alex walks away “Do you think the navy blue will look okay?” Alex ask, the sound of clothes shuffling in his search for the dress shirt. Thomas pulls the green shirt out and stares down at it, trying to remember the last time he wore it.Didn’t he wear this the last time he had an emergency at work? 

“Babe?” Thomas tears himself away from the shirt.

“Uhh yeah, no, yeah it’ll look great.” Thomas throws the shirt into the pile, and with one last glance, walks out to help Alex, ignoring the cold pit that’s settled at the bottom of his stomach.  
—

Thomas sits in the recliner, nursing his third glass of pinot grigio when Alex finally stumbles in through the front door. Alex freezes when he notices Thomas figure propped in the chair.

“Where were you?” Thomas ask, setting down his glass before standing up to face Alex, hoping he missed the falter in his voice.

“I told you i was at work.” Lie. Thomas knew he was lying.

“I’m going to ask you one more time; where were you?” He takes step towards Alex, the coldness in his gut spreading.

“Thomas, please, it’s late and work was hectic,” More lies. Alex runs a hand through his already messy hair.

“Don’t lie to me, it’s no use, Alexander.” Thomas spits out, Alex bristling at the use of his full name. “I know you weren’t at work, because I called and they said they haven’t seen you all night.” Thomas beginning to raise his voice, his patience running thin.

“You did what?” Alex stalks forward, anger clear in his face but there was something more behind it, almost worry.

“You heard me! I called the front desk, and Katie says they haven’t seen you all day” Thomas jabs an accusing finger into Alex shoulder, “So, darling, if you want to start telling me the truth, where were you?”

“First of all, sweetheart” Alex slaps his hand away, “I didn’t go in the front entrance today.”

“Yeah? What did you do, shimmy up the drain pipe?” Thomas leans down so he’s face to face with Alex.

“God don’t be a prick, I went in from the side because my parking spot was stolen by some jerk, okay?!” Alex shoves past Thomas to walk into their room and Thomas follows, “I cannot believe you are accusing me of lying to you! Why would you even-”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know, Alexander.” he sneers, his stomach churning and his face growing hot. “You’re never home, you constantly are texting someone, and you never talk to me anymore!” Thomas feels the tears stinging his eyes but he won’t give Alex the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Thomas sighs and leans against the door way, as Alex tears his tie off, “Its been- it’s been three months since we’ve last had sex, Alex.” Thomas whispers and Alex stops moving, turning his head slightly to Thomas, “three months of you constantly working, coming home odd hours of the night, and refusing to hold me.” Alex rubs his hands over his face and sits on the bed, “do you find me disgusting?” Alex snaps his head up at this and makes his way across the room.

“No, no, Thomas never, I could never find you disgusting.” Alex cups Thomas cheek and Thomas closes his eyes, letting a single tear roll down his cheek. Alex sighs and drops his hand, Thomas letting out a small noise of protest at the lost, Alex turns away from him. “I’ve just been under a lot pressure lately, okay. Things are going on at work.” Right, work. Jefferson bites his tongue, not wanting to fight anymore tonight. 

“I think I need to stay at Madison’s tonight” Jefferson says slowly, inspecting how the words feel coming out of his mouth, almost as if he was asking Alex and not telling him. Alex says nothing, only gives Thomas an indifferent glance before walking into the bathroom. Thomas packs his bag quickly, blinded by the burning tears and shaking slightly as he shoves a weeks worth of random articles of clothing into his suitcase. Thomas shrugs on his coat and looks at the bathroom door, waiting for Alex to come out, to say goodbye, to say he’s sorry and to beg him not to go. He doesn’t. Thomas hears the shower turn on. With that he walks out, slamming the door behind him.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is James POV :)

“I don’t know, James.” Thomas runs his hand through his hair, giving a frustrated huff, “I haven’t caught him with his pants down, figuratively or literally, if that’s what you’re asking me.” Madison sits adjacent to Thomas on the couch, showing no emotions or giving away any real stance on Thomas situation.

“Well, have you asked him if he’s cheating?” James sips on his coffee, watching Thomas with careful eyes.

“Jesus Christ, James! Why would I do a thing like that!” Jefferson throws his hands in the air, standing up and making his way towards the kitchen.

“To find out if he is cheating on you.” James deadpans, following Thomas into the kitchen and grabbing a pair of bowls for the Rocky Road he knows Thomas has gone for. James has known Thomas for 30 years, meeting in elementary school, and have been best friends ever since and he knows what Thomas wants when he’s very upset like this. James turns around to see Thomas already shoving the ice cream into his mouth straight from the container, and James sighs putting the bowls back into the cabinet. He walks over and snatches the spoon from Thomas grasp and shoves the bite into his mouth, a mischievous glint passing through his eyes.

“Jerk. That was mine” Thomas pouts and James rolls his eyes, shoving the other spoon towards Thomas. Thomas faux-glares at James before accepting the new spoon. Thomas leans into James side, silently asking James to hold him. James sets down his spoon and pulls Thomas into a hug. Jefferson clutches at James shirt as all the emotions he’s been holding for the past three months flood out, a dry sob slipping out of his mouth. James hushes him and rubs small circles into his back as Thomas cries. “I just- fuck, I miss him, you know? Like it doesn’t even feel like he’s there anymore. It feels like I lost him.” Thomas whispers into James broad chest, grasping his arms.

“Shhh, I know what you mean, Thom” James places a light kiss to Thomas forehead, holding it there for a beat, “It’s going to be okay. You two can work through this, you always work through this.” Jefferson sighs and gives James a small smile, his glossy eyes a tear stained cheeks glistening under the kitchen lights. 

“Yeah, we do, don’t we?” Thomas laughs, wiping away tears roughly with his palm. James gives curt nod, a small lump building at the back of his throat, “I think I’m going to head off to bed. I need to sleep on this one.” Thomas presses a kiss into James cheek, and wraps him into one more hug. “Goodnight, James. Thank you for always being here for me, I love you.” With that, Thomas pads off to the guest room where he’s currently sleeping, leaving James with a melting tub of Rocky Road.

“I love you too.” James chokes out. More than you will ever know.

\--

James hears the patter of bare feet on the floor approaching the kitchen that morning. James, currently frying bacon, hands a cup of coffee to Jefferson without even looking up from his task. Three creams, two sugars; Thomas likes his coffee light and sweet, unlike James who takes his with only cream. They are opposites on every front, balancing each other out in every way. Thomas is this loud, opinionated, socialite that's the life of the party while James is a quiet, reserved, homebody. Thomas pries his shell open while James grounds Thomas. James muses over the early days where they were still learning how to handle each other, remembering how uncomfortable James was when Jefferson always wanted to go and do, constant movement; Jefferson was irritated with how stoic James was, and how he was content just sitting. They soon began to understand each other, and created the most unique relationship he had with anyone, and also the strongest. Thomas is James best friend, on multiple occasions Thomas (after three too many drinks) will exclaim how James was his real soulmate and if he had known better Thomas would've married him. Every time he tells James that his heart clenches, jaw clenching, wanting to agree with him and confess how he's felt like that ever since summer camp going into 6th grade. But he doesn't, and he never will. James was actually going to confess his feelings one annual movie night, but Thomas came over just gushing over this boy he met at debate camp, Alexander Hamilton, and the whole night it was how dreamy and wonderful Alexander was, and how Thomas thinks he's the one. And James listens, because that's what best friends do. They are best friends, and that's all they ever will be, James reminds himself. He looks up from the stove to see the endearing sight of the half asleep Thomas, frazzled hair and permanent scowl, wearing an old tee of James that Thomas stole from him, slowly chugging the mug of coffee James handed him. James should really talk to Thomas about his caffeine dependency but that will have to wait for another day.

Thomas tips the cup back all the way, shaking it a little to get every last drop, before placing the mug down and making eye contact with James for the first time that morning.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” James gives Thomas a wink and a wolfy grin, and Thomas just grunts and glares at him, before sliding up to James and prodding him with his mug so James would refill it, resting his head on James shoulder. “Not even a ‘good morning’?” Fetching the coffee pot and began to create the perfect cup for him. Thomas wraps his arms from behind and nuzzles his face into James shoulder, making him freeze.

“Mornin’” voice muffled by James back, and James chuckles before spinning around still in Thomas arms, holding the cup up to his nose. Thomas takes a deep breath and hums, a warm smile melting onto his face. Thomas grabs the cup and plants a wet sloppy kiss onto James cheek. James groans and wipes his cheek in mock disgust, turning away quickly so Thomas wouldn't see the smile that's cemented into his face. Thomas has always been an affectionate friend, boundaries non existent. Sometimes it's a curse, kisses and nakedness reminding James of what he'll never had, but he has learned to cherish these small moments, imagining themselves in a domestic lifestyle like that. When James was younger, James would imagine the house Thomas and him would have, what breed they would have, if they would adopt kids, what type of car they would have. While most teenage boys are imagining what their crush would be like naked, James would think about doing laundry together or just sitting in the living room, being content being near each other. Don't get it wrong; James has many thoughts about Thomas in every sexual way possible, Thomas breathes sex appeal, and James has always had an overactive imagination. Sleepovers had always been tough for James, and they still are. Having Thomas so close he can hear him breathe in the next room, but still feeling a thousand miles away. James can practically smell his cologne and feel the stubble on his neck those nights. James snaps out of his troublesome train of thought when he hears a throat clear, James snapping his attention upward. Thomas watching James with a knowing smirk, eyebrow quirked up almost mockingly. 

“What?” James croaks out, kicking himself mentally for getting so distracted.

“Oh nothing, I was just talking about doing something together today while you were trying to slaughter the pig again with your mind.” Eyes flickering towards the near burning pan of bacon. James curses and quickly gets the bacon out of the hot oil, salvaging as much as he can. Again, the over active imagination does more harm than good it seems more often than not. “So what do you think, a movie or do you want to go shopping or something?”

“Don't you have work today?” James pulls down two plates and fetches some silverware, beginning to fill their plates with food.

“I called out today, I don't spend nearly as much time with you as I want.” James rolls his eyes at that, considering James sees him nearly everyday, or at least in contact with him. 

“Be careful Tommy, people are going to start thinking you're a swinger.” And James cringes at that, immediately regretting the statement. Thomas, seemingly unfazed by the comment, breaks out into a deep laugh, sounding the way caramel feels. A warm fuzzy feeling floods his chest knowing he's the reason Thomas is laughing, and he can't help but laugh along.

“Let them talk.” Thomas wiggles his eyebrows before sliding out of the kitchen bar stool, “I'm going to jump into the shower, feel free to join me if you're so inclined.” Thomas chuckles at his own shameless flirting, and glides down the hall. James laughs too, trying desperately to keep the image of Thomas naked body under the hot spray, moaning wantonly as his muscles relax. James gulps and looks up to see Thomas standing in front of the bathroom door. He's clearly lost in thought, eyebrows knitted together and a dark frown passing over his features. 

“Towels are under the sink.” James adds quietly, barely catching Thomas attention. Thomas head snaps up quickly, staring at James for a moment before shaking his head and smiling forlornly.

“Yeah, I remember. Thanks, again, Jemmy.” Giving James a tight, forced smile before heading into the bathroom, not waiting for James reply.

“Of course, anything, Thomas.” Knowing his response had gone unheard, and doesn't stop watching the bathroom door until he hears the shower turn on. Sighing he grabs the dishes and began scrubbing, needing to distract himself with anything at this point. Thomas always offers James a place in his showers, and every time James declines like a good friend should. James tells himself next time he's going to take him up on his offer, throwing caution to the wind and just going for what he wants for once. But he never does, always chickening out or having another excuse to not slip under that hot spray and take Thomas the way he's always wanted him. James places the plates down, gripping the edge of the sink, squeezing his eyes shut, forcing those invasive thoughts out before it's too late. Thomas can never know how James really feels, never know those ‘I love you’s and ‘I can't live without you’s mean so much more to James. If James really loves Thomas, he would let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight into Thomas and James relationship. Warning for slur use, just a flashback Thomas has,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!! Sorry for like the super long wait for the update guys, I've been really busy! Kind of ended it abruptly too cause I wasn't exactly sure how to end it. This is like more insight into Thomas and James relationship. Thanks for the support guys! I'll try and update more often. Also I didn't really proof read this chapter so if there's any mistakes just tell me!

Thomas stood underneath the spray, watching the water roll down his arms and falling to the floor. The steam twirled around him, fogging the glass doors to the shower and the mirror hanging on the adjacent wall. A cold pit settled at the bottom of his stomach, he turns the water to a higher temperature but the pit remained. Maybe he's just being paranoid, Alex and him had talked about commitment before when Alex accused Thomas with having an affair with Lafayette, his long time business associate and friend. Thomas then explained how absurd that was considering Lafayette was completely and utterly in love with Peggy and Thomas only had eyes for Alex. Thomas had loved Alex since the moment he laid eyes on him. Yes, love at first sight is cheesy, but this one is real. They were at a debate tournament, and he saw Alex from across the room. He was arguing with a small boy who was trying his best to avoid Alex, but Alex was persistent. The passion that burned in Alexander's eyes seized his heart, and Thomas knew Alex was made for him. He immediately walked over to the man as soon as opportunity was given and flirted helplessly with him. Alex laughed him off but still handed over his number at the end of the day. Thomas was walking on air by the time he made it home, and then immediately to James’ house. For hours Thomas talked about Alex, and James listened, never seeming bored or annoyed. James was amazing like that, he always listened to Thomas, was always there for him. He told Thomas how happy he was for him, and how much he deserved to be loved. Thomas rolled his shoulders under the spray, trying desperately to have his muscles relax. Why James has stuck around with Thomas, he will never understand. Thomas has never been an easy person to get along with, being obnoxious and usually having very strong opinions on very controversial subjects. Thomas has seen many people walk in and out of his life, becoming numb to the sensation of loss, but James has always stayed. He's held Thomas when he cried and kept Thomas from getting into countless fights. Held his hair when he's had five too many shots, and stood up for him when people commented on his obnoxious appearance. Thomas has always been on the more flamboyant side of the gay-spectrum, being susceptible to ruthless bullies and tormentors. Middle school and the beginning of High School was very hard for Thomas, the south has never been known for being accepting, and his clothing and personality became under constant scrutiny. Thomas tried to change, become “less queer” as his father put it; he joined sports teams and began to wear tasteless outfits that he's seen other boys his age wear. And that was all fine, competition was fun in some aspects, but he knew he was just using it to mask the truth. This went on for months, the bland outfits and bro culture, pretending to love girls butts and, well, girls in general. James finally pulled him into a hug during their movie night telling Thomas it was okay, that he doesn't need to be like this, that he would love Thomas no matter what. That's when Thomas broke down, months of hatred and sadness came flooding out and Thomas sobbed into James’ side. All James could do was hold him, rubbing his back with little circles and make comforting noises as Thomas wailed into his chest. Thomas was scared that no one would ever accept him, was scared that James would hate him. James assured him that there was nothing Thomas could ever do that would ever send him away, that he just wanted to see the real Thomas again. That next Monday at school, Thomas walked in wearing a flowing purple top with a plunging neckline (that he took from his sisters closet; he looked better in it anyways) and tight white jeans. The whole school stopped and stared, and some jocks made some disparaging comments, but Thomas had never felt more confident in himself, and strutted his way up to James. He remembers James beaming at him and hooking their arms together, escorting Thomas to their next class. 

Thomas grabbed the body wash, the scent of mint and pine flooded his senses, the scent of James calming Thomas immediately. Thomas poured a large glob of body wash on his hand and began to scrub his arms. Thomas remembers one night their sophomore year of college. The pair had gotten an apartment together to share, not taking their chances with the dorm rooms. Coming to New York gave Thomas a chance to really be himself, to meet people like him and finally be part of the community. Thomas had thought New York was the most accepting place in the world, and in some aspects he was right; New York was light years better than Virginia, but was nowhere near as accepting as Thomas thought. He came home after a less than satisfying bar crawl with some classmates to a fuming and bloody James. Thomas ran over to James, thinking maybe James was attacked, and then turned to search for the first aid kit. While Thomas tended to James wounds, James explained how a mutual classmate they shared was talking about Thomas, saying how he was disgusting and a threat to all of them, how he was going corner every man and force them into having sex with Thomas. Thomas rolled his eyes, nothing he hasn't heard before, but James continued and told Thomas how when James confronted him, the classmate called James his “disgusting faggott boyfriend” and how they were mongrels. Thomas heart sank as James retold how he lunged at the man, beating him senseless till he was pulled off by his friends. Thomas apologized and promised to distance himself from James, he wouldn't want the student body to assume they were dating anymore than they have. Thomas tried to turn away from James, but James caught his arms and pulled him down to his side. James, confused, explained that he wasn't upset about being called Thomas boyfriend, he was upset that he called Thomas a mongrel. “Thomas, I never want you to leave.” Thomas remembers that moment so vividly, Thomas kneeling by James, watching the tears roll down James bruising cheeks at the thought of Thomas leaving him, how his heart swelled at the thought of James caring about him that much. 

Thomas remembers calling Alex later that evening, relaying the events of the night, and how Alex told him “that's nice sweetie” and started on a long winded tangent on what Burr did that day. That has never sat well with Thomas, how Alex didn't seem fazed by James defending Thomas, or even by what that jerk said about Thomas. Alex had gone to school a couple hour away from Thomas, and they called when they couldn't make the time to see each other. Thomas rinsed the soap off his body, and finally decides on to stop raising James water bill and turns off the shower. Thomas can't tell if the wetness of his checks were from tears or the shower, but he dries himself off and wraps a towel around his waist, stepping out of the restroom. 

Thomas walks out to the living room to grab his bag, finally finding behind a chair, Thomas bends to retrieve it and he groans at the protest from his back. Thomas let's out a small sigh and hangs his head, annoyed with the little things that come with his age. CRASH, Thomas whips around to see a stunned James surrounded by glass, wide eyed and staring at Thomas. “Are you alright?” Thomas takes a cautious step forward, being mindful of the shards of glass on the floor.

“Uh, yes, sorry. You- uh- you startled me, that's all.” James stood still behind the island, making no motion to start cleaning the glass. Thomas kneels down to start picking up shards of glass, “No!” And Thomas freezes, looking back up at James, who is paleing slightly in his cheeks, startled by James strange behavior. 

“James, are you feeling okay?” Thomas moves towards James but James takes a step back.

“I'm fine! I- uh -don't want you to get hurt. It's not safe and you're, um, not clothed. So, you- you should go get dressed.” James turns away from Thomas and heads for the cupboard, looking for the broom and pan. Thomas backs away, watching James. He's fussing with the handle, not opening the cupboard yet. 

“Are you sure you're feeling okay, James? You're acting really str-” 

“I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I'm just going to clean this up, alright? We are going to be walking around today, so don't wear that one pair you love so much.” Thomas laughs, he loves those heeled loafers he has but James and him know Thomas gets the worst blisters from them. He grabs his bag and starts to head down the hallway, turning back to see an emotionally drained James leaning his head against the cupboard door. Strange, Thomas thinks before walking into the guest room. Thomas never understood why they didn’t share a bed like they use to when they were in High School, and sometimes College. But James insisted on making Thomas feel as comfortable as possible. Thomas shakes his head at James silliness and turns towards the mirror, deflating at the sight of his hair. Thomas huffs and gets to work on the mess that is his hair currently


End file.
